Diaries And Discoveries
by RonyHerm
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! All In good fun. Harry gives Ron some bad advice about how to get Hermione. Disaster is sure to follow! R&R Please!
1. Diary

Title:Diaries And Discoveries  
  
Ships:Ron and Hermione only. What else would it be?  
  
Author: HermyRon  
  
Summary: Hermione likes Ron, and Ron likes Hermione, but they can't seem to figure it out. Of course, Ron is worse off than Hermione, so who's going to help him? Harry, of course! WARNING: Many mistakes in this story due to Ron and Harry...not understanding girls very well...  
  
Diaries And Discoveries  
  
by HermyRon  
  
  
  
  
  
October 23  
  
I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. It's positively inconceivable. I don't even know why the idea entered my mind. But now that it has, I can't seem to think about anything else, which is a first for Hermione Granger. It's all because of Ron. Of course, I don't know if it's true or not, but there is just evidence to prove it. You are most likely wondering what I am talking about. Well, I might as well tell you what happened, the whole story.  
  
The event of which I am speaking occured this morning. I was in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, eating breakfast like always. Suddenly, an owl swooped down with a letter. I recognized the owl at once, for I had seen it before. it belonged to Viktor Krum. I eagerly opened the letter it carried and read it. Ron leaned over my shoulder. Unfortunately, he read who it was signed by, and crossed his arms with a very disgusted look on his face. I chose to ignore this. that is, of course, until he said the most unlikely of things."He doesn't deserve you." I promptly dropped my fork with a clatter and looked at Ron. He was looking at me, apparently not realizing what he had said, in a most curious manner. I turned my head away because it made me feel awkward, and saw Harry looked as astonished as I felt. The rest of breakfast was silent. In fact, the rest of the day, the three of us hardly spoke a word to each other. It certainly gave me something to think about. Before I came up here, I saw Harry whisper in Ron's ear and they went up to bed. They were in quite a hurry, from what I could see. While they were gone, I started thinking. I finally came to a most astonishing conclusion. Ron was jealous. I can't believe it myself. I need some more time to think on it. It gives me a considerably painful headache. Good night. 


	2. Harry: The Happy Medium

Diaries And Discoveries  
  
by:RonyHerm PG-13  
  
A/N: There hasn't been any reviews, but I'm just going to write this chapter anyway.As you might have noticed, some of these chapters will be Hermione's diary, and some will be from the third person point of view.That way, we can get inside Hermione's head, and see what she's thinking sometimes. I think it's more exciting that way. Anyway, on with the show!  
Chapter 2: Harry: The Happy Medium  
" Ron!" Harry called after his friend's retreating back.  
  
"What is it?" Ron looked rather agitated, so Harry decided to approach the situation cautiously.  
  
"Ron, we need to talk," Harry finally said, and Ron looked at him puzzled. "Aren't we talking now?" he said jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes. He should have known his friend would think this wasn't as serious as it was.  
  
" C'mon Ron, I don't have time for this! Just follow me up to the boy's dormitories, okay? This is really important, so don't dawdle. Hurry up!"  
  
Ron was about to ask what " dawdle " meant, but Harry ran down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower. Ron decided to folow him. Harry didn't even give him time to tell Hermione where they were going, for he promptly grabbed his ear, practically dragging him up the stairs.  
  
" Ouch, harry! Stop that! What's your hurry? You didn't even give me a chance to talk to Hermione!"Ron said, sounding very annoyed.  
  
" Hermione is the reason we came up here to talk," harry said, getting straight to the point.  
  
" What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron said. He was only half listening, the other half thinking about the next Hogsmeade visit, where he would go to Honeyduke's.  
  
" Ron, pay attention!" Harry yelled. Ron could be very infuriating sometimes.He could also be a stupid prat. 


End file.
